The One You Most Want to See
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: Kurogane gets separated from the group and is stuck wandering modern Japan. When he's lost, he finds a little cat following him. Reluctantly he lets it lead him to his friends. However, this cat is not as ordinary as it first seems. Post-Epilogue


**Hey people! A little warning here. This story contains SPOILERS if you haven't finished the manga! Plus this is a little bit of a crossover of xxxHolic, Legal Drug and Kobato but you don;t have to really read the mangas to know what's going on. It's just if you see something in here that you remember reading in Legal Drug or Kobato, you'll be happy. Like finding candy! **

**Anyway I hope you like this one ^-^ I apologize in advance for any spelling errors. I was half asleep when I wrote this and still am pretty tired. This isn't my best work I admit, but Ill leave that up to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the Plot ^^ All characters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

He landed with a _'Thud' _on the hard ground, kicking up a small cloud of dirt.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF LANDING WAS THAT YOU DAMN FURR BALL!" Kurogane shouted … to no one.

He looked around the area and found no one, not even the manjuu bun of which he spoke. The children and the mage alike were no where in sight. He was separated from them again…and this time he was alone. God he hoped they landed in the same time frame of this world.

With a harsh sigh he stood up and dusted himself off. He surveyed his surroundings briefly. He seemed to be in a park of some sort. There was dirt and grass everywhere with few trees and a stone path nearby. If he remembered correctly from the Hanshin Republic, it was called a 'sidewalk'. He looked above the trees to find the tall buildings that told him he was in a modern city.

Two girls jogging on the sidewalk saw him and laughed. They whispered something to each other and kept moving.

"What's he wearing?" they gossiped.

He could understand them, but it was in a strange dialect that wouldn't have interfered with Mokona's translations. So they spoke Japanese. His best bet was he was in Japan…the Witch's Japan? Most likely.

He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. Cursing he began walking along the sidewalk as well, in search of his companions.

"Tch. This is probably that idiot's fault." he scoffed. He remembered as they were switching dimensions from the last world, the mage had jumped on his back and playfully hugged him around the neck.

"Let's test Kuro-sama's balance and see if he can land in the next world on his feet with me on his back!" he'd exclaimed.

"You moron get off me!" Kurogane shouted. Fai merely laughed and hugged tighter. Kurogane reluctantly swung him around and detached himself from Fai's embrace, though that caused him to distractedly step outside Mokona's circle.

That must've been why he landed in a different location than the others. It didn't help that he wasn't even near Mokona enough for the dialect the people were speaking to become a more familiar phonic.

Cursing Fai the 'idiot mage' most of the way he made his way to a busy street corner. Several people turned heads and sniggered. He'd send a glare their way and they'd shut up. He'd heard the word 'cosplay' be thrown about amongst all the whispers and gossips about him. He paid more attention to the way they spoke rather than what they said but he found himself no closer to Mokona than he was before.

He turned a corner and stopped. Something was brushing against his leg. He looked down and saw a small white cat with black tipped ears and tail.

"Oi! Go away." he complained, shaking his ankle so the cat would get the message. However once his foot stopped moving, it went right back to rubbing it's face on his leg.

"Oi! I said get lost!" he shouted, walking ahead and away from the cat but it clamped it's tiny jaws on his cloak and ran behind him. He turned and sent a glare toward to cat and yanked his cloak back. When it didn't respond he began walking again.

'MEOW!'

Running in front of the warrior, the cat stood, persistent in getting his attention. At this point Kurogane was suspicious of why this cat was following him specifically. He knelt down to pick the cat up but it suddenly ran under him and came out holding his cloak in it's mouth again.

A muffled Meow escaped it's mouth as it tugged Kurogane in the opposite direction.

"You want me to follow you? Why the hell should I follow a cat!" he questioned angrily. The cat looked at him with beady black eyes, pleading for him to follow. Giving in, Kurogane began following the cat as it walked back towards the park and then to a playground. Kurogane followed obediently as the cat made turns, jumped on walls and ran through gates. By the time he made it to the Playground he was frustrated and annoyed.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed as the cat finally stopped near a see-saw. It gave of a whining mew as it tried to scratch it's cheek again.

Kurogane watched bewildered as it meandered to him and began rubbing it's cheek in his boot. It mewed again, louder and Kurogane checked the area. Just to make sure no one was there.

"Fine." he sighed. He knelt down and brought his hand towards the feline. It brushed it's cheek against his fingers as the man began to scratch it's cheek. A few seconds later it began purring in contentment. When the itch was gone the warrior stood up and sighed.

"Tch. This was stupid, following a cat. I still have no idea how to find anyone. Next time I see that magician…" he trailed off. A soft glow emanated from the cat before him.

"What the..?"

As the cat began to glow, it's foot began to unravel as if the cat was made of yarn. Confused but not unfamiliar with these sorts of occurrences, Kurogane stood by and watched as the string-like substance, strung itself into a new form. His eyes widened when he saw a head of light blonde hair, lithe body and clothes from Clow Country appear before him.

"Fai!" he exclaimed without thinking. Before he could even blink, the mage was gone and the cat reappeared. It jumped up to him and reflexively he caught it.

"What was that?" he questioned. Suddenly he heard an obnoxiously annoying voice call his name…or at least part of it.

"Kuro-taan~~!" Fai called. He looked over to see the mage, kid and manjuu bun, coming from behind the slide.

"Kurogane-san!" Syaoran exclaimed. The kid looked relieved to see him, though it quickly turned to confusion as he saw the cat that Kurogane held. They made eye contact. Syaoran gestured to the animal.

"Kuroga-"

"Kuro-sama! I was so worried about you! I thought our Big Puppy had strayed to some other time period like last time! From now on I'm holding on to you when we switch worlds!" Fai blathered, hugging Kurogane around the neck. The taller man pushed him away easily.

"What the hell for? I can take care of myself!" he shouted. Fai smiled brightly.

"No you can't." he said simply. Kurogane glared.

"Um…Kurogane-san?" Syaoran questioned. He looked over to the kid.

"What is it?"

"Umm…"

"Why is Kuro-puppy holding such and adorable kitten?" Mokona finished, giggling a bit behind it's paw. Kurogane flushed slightly.

"T-this cat led me here. I-it's really strange too." he stuttered uselessly. Fai picked up the kitten.

"It's so adorable! I can't believe it chose to be around such a grumpy guy." the wizard laughed. Kurogane turned on him.

"Hey!" he shouted. Fai expression suddenly became serious. He studied the cat for a second before smiling again.

"Ah, I see. This cat is magic." he said. Kurogane huffed.

"That's what I tried to tell you." he scoffed.

"Then why didn't you?" Fai teased "It's because you were too embarrassed to say anything right?" he said, poking the ninja's cheek.

"Shut up." he growled. Fai laughed. Syaoran stepped in and grabbed the cat from Fai.

"Umm…I was trying to say before. When we landed we, were in Yuko-san's yard. She told us to come find you here at the playground…she also mentioned the cat and said we should bring it back to her shop." he said. Fai nodded.

"This must be the one she was talking about. I can certainly sense some powerful magic in this kitty." he said. He brought the cat to his face and rubbed noses with it. Kurogane became distant as he remembered the cat turning into and image of Fai. He wondered why.

Once Fai was through teasing Kurogane at the playground, they made their way back to Yuko's shop. Yuko of course was sitting outside with Watanuki waiting for them and smoking her pipe. She smiled when she saw Kurogane.

"Why hello Kurogane! Long time no see!" she smiled, waving energetically. A vein in the warriors head throbbed.

"Where's my sword witch?" he asked harshly. She laughed.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to have that quite yet. You know that was the price you paid to travel dimensions." she chided. Kurogane clenched his teeth.

"Right." he forced through gritted teeth. Fai interrupted the tension.

"Yuko-san! We found the kitty like you said!" he exclaimed. She stood up.

"How lovely~!" she smiled as Fai handed her the cat. "This cat belongs to a friend of mine who owns a local drugstore. He'd be devastated it I didn't return it."

"Must be a very special friend to have a cat like this." Fai replied. Yuko nodded.

"Yes. Which reminds me, Kurogane!" she called. The warrior turned to her reluctantly.

"What?" he demanded.

"Did you see anything that this cat did, magically?" she asked. He hesitated, then nodded. Yuko pursed her lips.

"I see, then did you provide a service for this creature?" she inquired. Kurogane stiffened.

"Like what?" Yuko shrugged.

"I don't know. Protect it from a dog, play with it, pet it etcetera. Things of that nature." she said. Kurogane huffed.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does!" she merely replied. Silence.

"I scratched it's cheek so it's stop rubbing itself on my foot. That's it." he divulged.

"AW! Kuro-sama really is a big softie isn't he!" Fai exclaimed as he threw himself around Kurogane's shoulders. Yuko cackled in the background.

"SHUT UP! Why the hell is that so important anyway? And stop that you moron!" the ninja shouted, detaching himself from the mage's limbs once again.

"It's important Kurogane," Yuko began "Because as a thanks, this creature transformed itself into the person you most wanted to see, didn't it?" she smirked. Kurogane blushed. Fai looked from Kurogane to Yuko.

"Who'd you see Kuro-sama?" he asked nervously.

"No one!" he shouted stubbornly. Ignoring Fai for the moment he turned back to the witch. "Why would it do that anyway? Where does it get it's powers from. I don't recall this place being some hotspot for magic animals." he said. Yuko sighed.

"Always to the point. Can't we have some sake first?" She offered.

"Um…Yuko-san. I'd actually like to know the importance of the cat as well." Syaoran interrupted. She sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you. This cat consists of memories, just like any other being, but this cat consists of the memories of different people. Any children that have played at that playground it took you to. This kitten is the manifestation of those children's memories. That's why it's more powerful there than any other location. It also a reason why it gave you, Kurogane, the image of the person you most wanted to see." she smiled.

"…"

"And I wouldn't try to deny it either. What would he say if he found out denied your own feelings?" she smirked.

"Quiet!" Kurogane shouted irately. Sincerely curious, Fai was about to ask who Kurogane really saw when Mokona's earring suddenly began to glow.

"Mokona's earring!" Mokona exclaimed. Yuko smiled.

"Looks like you need to get moving," Yuko stated. "When that earring glows it means it's time for you to move onto the next dimension. I wish you all the best of luck!" she exclaimed as the magic circle appeared under the group. Watanuki made sure to stay clear of the wind and the circle.

Fai latched onto Kurogane's arm and made sure he stayed in the circle. Kurogane looked at him oddly.

"I told you, I missed you. I'm not letting you get separated again." he said, a light blush on his cheeks as he looked away. Kurogane complied.

"Ne, Kuro-sama. Who did you see at the park?" the mage asked, just before the mist came around them. They began to lift off the ground.

"You."

It was so quiet that he almost didn't hear it. Fai turned to Kurogane, his cheeks a full blown blush. This time Kurogane avoided eye contact but the mage could see the red flush on his tan cheeks. He smiled and held on tighter as Mokona engulfed them and they began moving to the next dimension.

He hoped that Kurogane saw an image of him. He'd hoped it…and kind of knew it as well. He just needed to hear it directly, because the why he and Syaoran found Kurogane was because he shouted something. Something loud enough to lead them to where he was.

His name.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! VERY welcome ^-^ Again this isn't my best work so I apologize if any of you disliked it (or were annoyed with any spelling errors. I can't type for crap -_-). Just send me a review and I can improve on other stories I make!**

**SPOILERS  
Okay I know that after the epilogue Yuko died, but I just love her too much! She's staying here in my story! Her character's just too much fun to write ^-^**


End file.
